


Girl Meets World of Terror 4

by geowizard



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Vampire Riley Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geowizard/pseuds/geowizard
Summary: After a Halloween party, Riley starts to feel that something is off. Can she master her newfound abilities with the help of her friends?
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 1





	Girl Meets World of Terror 4

Auggie introduces the episode’s events a la every “World of Terror” episode, but with a disclaimer: The following events are relayed as they actually transpired. 

Riley and the gang are out too late after going to a Halloween party, and mysterious footsteps are heard. The rest of the group is able to run away, but Riley was wearing super—uncomfortable heels and is left to tussle with the stranger. She squirms in a futile effort to escape, before the stranger reveals herself as a vampire and her fangs extend. She sinks them into Riley’s neck. Riley screams for a second, then begins to moan in utter ecstasy. Her sire leaves at superhuman speed. A purple—eyed Riley walks away from the scene normally, but with a strange feeling. 

Cue theme music. 

At breakfast, Cory notices that Riley is acting strangely. She denies that anything transpired. He is still suspicious.  
“Let it go, Cory,” Topanga urges him.  
“No! When something happens to my daughter, I need to know. And I think that something has happened. Was it a boy? I bet it was a boy”.  
“No, it wasn’t a boy,” Riley assures him.  
“Was it,” he hesitates before saying this, “a girl?”  
“Yes. No. Nothing happened”.  
“Okay, fine. Wait, what?”  
“Cory, she said nothing happened," Topanga says.  
“She can’t always be trusted. Remember Texas? Exactly. Because she didn’t tell us”.  
“Farkle," Riley says aloud.  
“Yes, Farkle told me. Because we have a good relationship”.  
“Cory!” Topanga scolds him. Riley storms off angrily. 

“Riley, can I come in?” asks Topanga.  
“Read the sign,” she responds. It reads, No parents allowed if the door is locked.  
Sure enough, the door is locked. “I see it, honey, but I know you’re hurting. You can talk to me”.  
“I’m not hurting,” Riley lies.  
“I think you are. I would be, if my dad didn’t trust me”.  
“Go away”.  
Topanga refuses. “Not until I know that you’re better”.  
“I’m better. Okay?” Satisfied, her mom leaves, and Riley feels a pang at her stomach.  
She resurfaces. “I’m going out for a bite to eat,” she informs her parents.  
“Okay. Is Maya meeting you there?”  
“Yeah”.  
“Be safe”.  
“Ok. Bye!”  
“Bye”. 

Riley is more than safe. In fact, it is everyone else that needs to be worried. Riley finds an unassuming stranger, extends her razor—sharp fangs, and bites him with such force that only a fledgling would display. Maya comes, forcing her to pull away.  
“Are you okay, Riley?” She turns to face Maya, but is unable to return her teeth and eyes to their normal state. “You’re a — a v-va-vampire”.  
“Yes," she admits.  
“Bay window. Bay window right now”. Riley transports Maya to the bay window swiftly.  
“How did this happen?”  
“I was turned by a stranger last night”.  
“So you’re obviously not vulnerable to sunlight,” Maya states. “We need to test the other things. Garlic, crucifix, holy water”.  
“I’d rather not”.  
“Okay, I’m sending out a group text”.  
"No, that's not—," Riley tries, but a swoosh is heard.  
The text to Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle reads, Bay window. Bay window right now. 

“We need to do the tests,” Farkle says after Riley gives them the rundown.  
“Riley already vetoed the tests,” Maya informs them, “and keep in mind, she can turn one of us at any time”.  
“I would suck out the venom before that happens,” Riley assures them.  
"Suck out?" Smackle asks, confuzzled.  
“But you aren’t always in control yet, no offense,” Zay posits.  
“None taken; that is correct," Riley agrees.  
“But we must do the tests — for science,” Smackle argues.  
“No. Riley doesn’t want to,” says Lucas, speaking up for the first time.  
“Thank you, Lucas. At least someone listens to me”.  
“Always, babe”. They share a moment, much to the dismay of everyone else.  
“Oh, get on with it, will you?” asks Zay in an oddly British manner. Everyone stares at him. “What? I’ve been watching Luther,” he says sheepishly. “Idris Elba is magnetic”.  
“Back to the matter at hand,” says Farkle, “what to do about Riley”.  
“What do you mean, what to do about Riley? You mean like turn her in?” says Lucas incredulously.  
“She poses a danger to all of us,” says Smackle. “You said so yourself, Maya”.  
“Yeah, but she’s still our Riley, and she needs us to help her get through this," Maya reminds them.  
“I don’t need you,” says Riley, with a confidence that she never attained as a human, except possibly as Jexica.  
“Everyone needs their friends. George Harrison, Freddie Mercury, you with Morotia."  
“We all need somebody to lean on”, Lucas adds.  
“Wow, Lucas, bringing the cheese. You got the bread, Zay? We could make a cheese sandwich”.  
“Yeah, yeah, it still applies, no matter how old it is," Lucas responds, somewhat sheepishly.  
“Oh, it matters, all right," Zay contends.  
"What if Riley’s sire comes back?” posits Farkle.  
“We don’t have the Force or your parents to help us," Maya reminds them.  
"You actually should tell your parents," Zay suggests. "They've helped us all through some tough times."  
“We don’t have the Force, huh?” Lucas tries to summon a book from across the room, and fails.  
“I’ve had all the books tethered to their respective surfaces in case one of you ever were to try this,” Farkle says. “I can’t have anyone else ruining Star Wars for me”.  
“Farkle, you know we support you," Maya assures him.  
“Not with Farkle Nation, Maya," Zay points out.  
“Because he’s a crazy person!”  
“My point exactly”.  
“Whatever happens, we’ll be ready,” says Riley, who stretches out her hand and the book comes to her.  
"Whoa, that's cool," Smackle says, awed.  
“The Force is strong with this one,” says Maya jokingly.  
“Careful we must be,” says Lucas in a terrible Yoda impression, “or her power could become too great for us to handle”.  
"Dork."

The sire comes back, and Riley is able to send her retreating with the help of her friends. “I will be back for you, mark my words!” she says as she departs.  
“Bring it!” says Riley as she smiles with glee, her fangs sparkling in the moonlight. “We’ll be ready”.

**Author's Note:**

> As a longtime fan of Girl Meets World, I wanted to write something that was a little different. I have always been fascinated by vampires, so that is the direction I decided to go. I wrote this a couple of years ago, and just decided to post it now. As it is my first fic, I am open to comments and suggestions (as long as they are constructive, of course).


End file.
